Snow Storm
by ninja princess LW
Summary: Snow is Sage's twin sister. They are very good friends, well at least that's what she thinks. She doesn't leave the castle very often. But when she finally does, will she regret it or embrace every new experience?
1. Prologue

**Here is a new story, hope you enjoy it. Snow is Sage's twin sister, so technically she is supposed to be Ash's and Rowan's big sister but they treat her like they are older. Snow can have a little attitude, though, I hope it doesn't cost her to much. **

* * *

I wake up with a start, I quickly pulled out my dagger and hopped out of my bed. I felt another presence in my room.

"Who is there?" I asked as I slowly spun around and put my back against my bed. Suddenly I felt a blade against my neck from behind. I spun around and threw my dagger, it made contact. I heard someone cry out in pain and then they laughed, I groaned.

"Good one Snow," Rowan's voice smirked as the lights came on, when I turned around I saw Sage and Ash standing by the light switch.

"I told you she could do it," Sage said smiling at me. My twin brother always had this strange way of bragging about me.

"Did you guys make a bet about me again?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course, Rowan still thinks he can surprise you," Ash smirked. I walked over to Rowan and pulled my dagger out of the wall. You'd think if I had been living with them my entire life I would get used to it, but nope I still hated it when they did that. After 675 years of age they still treat me like I'm a young one.

"What was it this time?" I asked as I but the dagger back in its spot.

"Rowan said he could kill you in your sleep," Sage said, I laughed. Of course it was something that involved killing me.

"Great well now that it's clear he can't can I please get some sleep," I said moving back to my bed.

"It'll cost you," Rowan smirked moving closer. I rolled my eyes as I crawled into bed. Rowan stepped closer again but was met by an ice wall, I had encased my bed in ice.

"Well someone's grumpy," Sage smirked stepping through the wall as if it weren't even there. Sometimes I just hated how my twin was immune to my glamour.

"Naw really, did you think after being woken up almost every night for the past 675 years would but me into a good mood," I snapped.

"676 years tomorrow," Sage said sitting on the corner of my bed.

"Are we really going to celebrate that?" I groaned, I hated my birthdays.

"Well why not?" he asked looking at me.

"It's been over 600 years, there's nothing to celebrate anymore," I explained," I mean it was fun when I was 100 but not anymore."

"I have a special present for you," he teased.

"Really?" I asked poping up into a sitting position. Sage never got me something really special. He smiled at nodded.

"But you'll have to come to the party to see what it is," he teased before getting up. "Now get some sleep," he said while kissing my forehead.

"Sage?" I said stopping him before he could get out of my ice case. He turned around and waited for what I had to say. "Who is my father?" I asked. I had caught him off guard.

"I don't know, I wish I did," he said, I nodded with understanding. Disappointing understanding, but still understanding. "Just get some sleep, your designers should be here early tomorrow, mother is making everybody dress formally." I groaned and he laughed before he left. I sighed and put my head down on my pillow. I didn't let the wall fall but it didn't take much glamour to keep it up. Before I knew it I was in a heavy sleep a waiting the day ahead.

* * *

**Well here is the beginning of a new story, I hope you liked it. Well please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's chapter 1, hope you like it. Snow has been up for many hours now, and she's getting very annoyed with her designers!**

* * *

"Ow," I said for the fifth time in the last few minutes. I turned my head to glare at Beatrice, my designer.

"I'm sorry Miss but you are squirming to much," she said not looking very sorry.

"Well maybe that's because this stupid dress is way to tight and I can barely breath," I snapped back. I have been up way to early and have not eaten a thing.

"Your mother said to make you look stunning and I am doing my best to do that," she said, "plus this dress will make you look stunning.

"Whatever, just hurry up, it's been what 7 hours and I have not eaten a thing and if I don't get something to eat soon I might just have to deal with what I have," I said looking at her with my best smug smile, she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry your highness but you can not make a very convincing threat," she said as I huffed and turned back around. I'm pretty sure I stood there for another good hour and a half. " There," she said after a while. I sighed. I went to turn around but Beatrice grabbed my shoulder and held me in place. "Now to fix your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I complained. By pitch black hair was always straight and never dared to move an inch out of line.

"It is too..um..whats the word," Beatrice mumbled as she moved over to my dresser.

"Simple?" a voice suggested from my now open door. When I looked I saw that there was one of Rowan's thorn guards walking into my room.

"Exactly, it is too simple," Beatrice agreed without looking up.

"How may I help you?" I asked the thorn guard putting my blank mask on quickly.

"Princess," the thorn guard said bowing," Prince Rowan wants to see you."

"Well as you can see I am busy at the moment," I said very cautiously, Rowan was up to something I knew it, I just didn't know what.

"You seemed pretty eager to leave earlier," Beatrice said uncautiously.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a demanding voice. Beatrice's head snapped up and I could see fear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Princess I did not mean to say that out loud," Beatrice said bowing.

"You can tell my brother that I will be there in a little while, I must get out of this dress," I said turning my back to the guard.

"As you wish Princess," he said moving closer to my back. I didn't think much of it but than I felt a cold hand on my lower back. I spun around and had him pinned to the ground with ice climbing up his legs in less than a second.

"Do Not Ever Touch Me!" I yelled in a very very dangerous voice, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Ye...yes Princess, please forgive me," he stuttered.

"Forgiveness is for weaklings," I said as the ice climbed up over his head. The last thing I heard from him was a gasp and a small whimper. When I turned I saw Beatrice looking at me with even greater fear in her eyes. "Tell my mother that she has another statue for her garden."

"As you wish Princess," she said before bowing and practically running out of the room. I sighed letting all my anger out. I looked into the eyes of the frozen thorn guard and laughed. I used my glamour to push him out of my room and closed the door. I than turned around and looked in the floor length mirror I had hanging on my wall. Beatrice was right I did look stunning. Beatrice made me a floor length baby blue stain dress. It flowed past my waist and curled elegantly on the floor. It matched my eye color making them stand out. My pale pointed ears stuck out of my hair and were no longer covered by my hair. I groaned remembering why I had to have this dress made. I pulled it off and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark blue long sleeved shirt. I pulled on a black jacket and placed my sword on my hip and walked out of my room. I was met a very surprised satyr.

"My Princess," the satyr bowed.

"You can spread the word around the court that that is what happens whenever you dare touch a princess," I smiled. The satyr nodded and took the statue away. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword and kept walking.

Now I just had to survive talking with my brother.

* * *

**Hey I know this is a short chapter, sorry about that. I don't have a lot of time to write most of my stories so they might be short chapters but there will be a lot of them. Anyway if you want more you have to review, please. Even if you hate it, thank you! I'm sorry for any grammar errors I might have made, please ignore them, thank you. Again REVIEW!:)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is chapter 2. Ok I'm not sure if this happens when you click on another chapter if it says something like 2. Chapter 1 I'm really sorry I don't know how to fix that though. So just please ignore that.  
**

**Snow is still pretty pissed, she is going to go talk to Rowan, who is probably planning something.**

* * *

I stepped out into the frozen garden. Normally it should have been beautiful but today it just reminded me of death.

"I heard you froze one of my guards, good job," Rowan's voice came from behind me. I wasn't surprised so I didn't spin around and unshed my sword, I just kept looking at the garden.

"What do you want Rowan?" I asked casually.

"I have a birthday present,"he smirked stepping up to my back. What I hated was that even though I was older, he was taller.

"Oh really, and you couldn't wait until later at the party to give it to me?" I asked as I stepped forward and walking toward a frozen fountain, away from Rowan.

"I just thought you might want to get it now, and I think its a lot more special than any of the other gifts," he said walking up next to me.

"Rowan I don't have time for this," I said as I started to move away from him again. But before I could get very far he grabbed my wrist.

"Oh your are defiantly going to like this," he said placing something into my hand. I pulled my hand away and looked at what I was holding. It was a doll, a doll of a man.

"What is this?" I asked looking up at a laughing Rowan.

"It's a doll of a man, the only man you will ever find and love," he smirked laughing even more. I couldn't believe this, i threw the doll at him and slapped him.

"I am tired of you treating me like a child, I am older than you and now you are just acting childish," I shouted.

"Oh but sister, you don't understand, I am the only one in this castle that actually cares enough to even acknowledge you," he said suddenly turning serious.

"What are you talking about," I asked growing furious.

"Well don't you see, Mother wants nothing to do with you, she never even speaks to you anymore," he started, "Ash is always gone after to face you after what happened to Ariella, and Sage well my brother Sage doesn't care, he only cares about himself and what people think about him, he doesn't want you he only wants to look like a good brother to the other women in the kingdom."

"That's not true," I gasped as I reared back, it felt as if he had just punched me in the gut.

"When can a Fey ever lie?" he smirked. Tears formed in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Well I must go now Prince Rowan, "I said turning around and walking away.

"Come on Princess, stay here," I heard him call after but I ignored him. I walked out of the castle and to the stables. I grabbed my horse Diamond and, through the stable men's protests ran her through the kingdom and in to the wyldwood.

* * *

**Ok i know this chapter was really short but I ran out of ideas, I promise chapter 3 will be longer. Please review, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry about the last chapter, I know it was really short but this one will be longer, I promise. Ok I noticed (thanks to one of my reviewers) that Snow said thank you to Rowan in the last chapter. I am soo sorry about that, I didn't notice it at first, please just ignore it, thank you! I fixed it though.  
**

**Snow just ran away still feeling the sting from Rowan's words. She's very deep in the wyldwood and is near the boundary where winter stops and summer starts.**

* * *

Diamond was the fastest horse in the whole court but I didn't think she was running fast enough today.

"Faster Diamond, come on girl," I whispered into her ear, she ran faster. I let my hair flow freely, I couldn't believe that everything Rowan said was getting to me like that. Why should I even care? I asked myself.

"Princess!" I heard someone scream from behind me. I only slightly turned my head and found a thorn guard riding up behind me. I reached up and grabbed a branch. I snapped it off of the tree, I threw it backwards and it landed right in the thorn guards chest, he fell off of his horse and I made Diamond go faster. It felt like we had been riding for hours but all of the sudden Diamond stopped, making me fall off her back.

"Ow," I wailed. "What was that for girl?" Diamond didn't answer she just turned around and ran back, without me. "Wait, come back." She didn't come back. I slowly turned around and saw that I was at the boundary. Snow stopped falling and there was green grass laying there. I cautiously stepped forward and over the boundary. I immediately felt the sun touch my skin. I started walking a little, soon I found a lake. I looked into it and saw my reflection. My black hair was a mess, my eyes were red and my skin looked too pale. I knew I couldn't walk around looking like this so I used my glamour to make my black hair a golden shade of blonde, I made my pale skin tanner, but for some reason I couldn't change my eye color. It didn't really matter. I walked around awhile, looking at all the beautiful trees and plants. I spun around a few times, loving the way the sun felt against my skin. I found a huge tree that had some type of fruit growing from it so i climbed it. Once I was at the top I grabbed one of the delicious looking fruits. Up close it was a deep shade of red. I took a bite and immediately spit it back out, it filled me with warmth and since I was a winter fey I couldn't bare to feel that warm.

"Hey!" a voice cried angrily from below me, "who was that?" I realized a little too late that I had spit the fruit downward.

"It's her!" another voice said from the ground, when I looked down I saw that there was a group of three satyrs.

"Maybe we can have some fun with her?" one of them asked.

"It'll have to be painful fun, she spit on my head," the first one said.

"First you'll have to get me down," I hissed before I could stop myself.

"Oh, so it speaks," one of them hissed. My vision started to narrow and I knew my winter blood wanted to fight.

"It has a name," I hissed back.

"And what would that name be?" the first one asked.

"S..." I stared stopping myself before I could say anything more.

"Sorry come again," the second one said, I remained quiet. Suddenly the tree gave out and the branch I was sitting on broke. I must've screamed on the way down because once I was on the floor they all started laughing.

"Well now the fun can begin," one of them said.

"I don't think so," I snarled before unsheding my sword.

"We can do hard, can't we boys," the first one said.

"Not the way I can," I whispered before I struck. I whipped my sword forward and back cutting one in the throat, killing him.

"Your going to pay for that," the last two hissed. Then they lunged, I didn't notice but they both had daggers. I killed one plunging my sword into his chest but the other got to me first. He sank his dagger into my side. I cried out falling to the floor. He laughed than tried to pick up my sword, he hissed and dropped it.

"What kind of glamour is this?" he hissed at me. He walked up to me and raised his dagger as if to strike me in the chest but another dagger came out of nowhere and hit him in the chest.

"Well that was fun, not far but fun," a boy's voice said from the trees. Suddenly a red headed faery came out from behind the tree I was sitting on before. He went up to the dead satyr and pulled his dagger out, than he looked at me," why aren't you healing yet?"

"I can't," I said back, I recognized him from somewhere but I didn't remember from where.

"Why not, your summer, aren't you?" he asked kneeling down next to me. I shook my head.

"I'm.." I started but he finished my sentence.

"Winter," he said, " your princess Snow." I only nodded, but winced as my side stretched open. "I should've known, you have those unforgettable blue eyes," he smirked. I smiled but slowly started closing my eyes.

"Your name?" I asked as I started falling to sleep.

"Robin, don't worry, you'll be safe now," he assured me right before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 3, I know it's not long but oh well. Please review, thank you. Find out what happens with Snow and Robin (Puck).**

**You have to review if you want to know!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing I hope you like this chapter. Sorry you had to wait so long.**

**The last thing Snow remembers is talking to Puck. She's waking up right now.**

* * *

I smelled fire. I bolted up and looked around wildly.

"Relax, will ya," Robin said from the other side of the fire.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around for my sword. I found it on the other side of the fire next to Robin.

"In the summer court," he answered. He said that as if it were so normal for me to be here.

"Give me my sword," I said as I looked at my surroundings. I was in the middle of some type of forest. I knew it was that is wasn't the wyldwoods.

"You don't need it," he replied.

"Robin, I'm glad you helped me but I need to leave," I said as I started standing up.

"Call me Puck," he smirked as he leaned back on his arms and smiled up at me.

"My sword!" I demanded stretching my hand out. I hissed as it neared the fire.

"Ok look I'm not going to give you your sword so you can just kill me and go on with your life," he smirked standing up.

"I wasn't planning on killing you," I whispered taking my hand back.

"So what were you planning on doing?" he asked stepping around the fire," were you planning on going back to the winter court?"

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" I snapped trying to walk around him. He stepped in my way.

"It doesn't but you are very important and still injured," he said not moving out of my way. That's when I remembered my side, I looked at it but it looked fine.

"I'm fine," I said holding my chin up high so that I could look into his eyes.

"It may look that way but you are not fine," he said rolling his eyes.

"I demand you to give me my sword," I snapped holding my hand out again.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" he smirked stepped a little bit forward.

"Are you really going to stand up to an Unseelie princess?" I asked starring into his eyes, "my brother and mother will have your head!"

"Right so were you in the Seelie Court anyway," he said turning around and walking away. I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around while putting my foot behind his legs, making him fall. I jumped on top of him and held his wrists to the ground. He looked really surprised.

"How is that any of your business?" I asked as my hair (back to black) fell over my shoulders.

"Well," he smirked as I leaned back. He grabbed the lower part of my arms and twisted in a weird way and before I knew I was on my back and he was on top of me. "It's not my business but I would want it to be."

"Get off me," I hissed through gritted teeth. To my surprise he smiled than he threw his head back and laughed. "What's so funny?" I spat.

"Oh nothing just the fact that you still seem to think that you can boss me around," he explained smiling down at me, "I mean I'm already taking orders from Lord Pointy Ears and…"

"You're Robin _Goodfellow_?" I asked trying to look serious, which didn't work. I burst out laughing instead.

"Great, what did you hear this time?" he sighed leaning back a little but still looking at me. I smirked, he had let his guard down. I twisted my legs around grabbing his waist and turning us around. He was on his back again and I was on top of him again.

"Well, I heard that you're a stupid jokester who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and just fight," I said telling him exactly what Ash had told me.

"Oh I know when to keep my mouth shut," he smirked flipping me back over on my back, "and when to fight."

"I still highly doubt that," I said flipping him back over as I started laughing.

"You know you have a beautiful laugh," he said and that's when I realized that that was the first time since…well ever that I actually laughed a real laugh.

* * *

**Hey guys here chapter 4. I know it's kinda of a weird ending but I promise that it will get better, well at least I hope it will. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was just a little busy and I was reading fanfic instead of writing, soooo sorry! I hope you guys can forgive me, please! Anyway here's chapter 5, hope you like it.**

**Snow is sort of shocked at the moment but still on top of Puck.**

* * *

****I looked into his eyes as he smiled and smiled back.

"Well this is strange, to say the least," a very familiar voice said as my head snapped up. Puck lifted me off of him and quickly stepped in front of me.

_Could he lift me off of him the entire time?_ I thought to myself starring out into the darkness in front of him.

"I never actually thought you would stoop that low, Snow," another familiar voice said from behind me. I whirled around and looked around wildly for my sword. Unfortunately it wasn't were Puck had left it.

"Well this is completely stupid, princelings," Puck huffed as he drew his dagger.

"How so Goodfellow?" Ash's voice asked as he stepped out of the trees in front of Puck.

"Besides the fact that you're all standing in the shadows and I don't even know how many of you are here," Puck smirked, "I think you're scaring the princess."

"Are not," I hissed jabbing my elbow into Puck's back. Rowan stepped out of the shadows in front of me, he had a smirk on his lips as he dangled my sword in his hand.

"Sage here with you?" I spat as I glared at him.

"Nope," Rowan grinned, "he thought he knew exactly where you were, which was not supposed to be here."

"So how did you know I was here?" I asked as I straightened, my back touching Puck's.

"We didn't, we just thought you'd be curious about the Summer Court," he smirked, "you've always let your curiosity get the best of you anyway."

"How about we save the chit chat for later," Puck sighed as he turned his attention back to Ash who drew his sword.

"I'm up for a fight what about you Ash?" Rowan smirked looking over my shoulder at Ash. I saw Ash nod from the corner of my eyes and felt Puck stiffen at the same time.

"My sword?" I asked glaring at Rowan who just rolled his eyes. he threw it to me and I caught it in one swift movement.

"At least this can be a fair fight," Puck breathed. I drew my sword at the same time that Rowan did.

"I'll give you a fair warning sister," Rowan started suddenly turning serious, "I will not hold back and when I win this little battle of yours I will bring you back to mother and you will have hell to pay."

"Appreciate the warning," I smirked stiffening as I let the blank mask I've used so many times slip into place.

Before anybody could say anything more Rowan lunged at me. I quickly broke away from Puck and danced around Rowan keeping my distance. I heard the clash of swords as Puck and Ash started to battle. Rowan had a smirk placed on his lips but I made sure to keep my face completely blank. Rowan stabbed at me but I blocked his blow rather easily. I stabbed at Rowan and he tried to dodge it, he just wasn't fast enough. My blade cut the upper part of his arm and he hissed. Suddenly all fun was gone and Rowan lunged at me. He was throwing blow after blow at me and I could barely block them in time. He got in a blow that cut the upper part of my cheek and I gasped. In that one moment of distraction Rowan landed a kick behind my leg and I ended up on my knees. My sword flew from my hand and before I could grab it again Rowan picked it up.

"You can't beat me," he smirked kneeling in front of me with a smirk on his face. Though I was breathing hard I glared at him making a grab for my sword. Rowan grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward until my face was inches from his. "You're too weak."

"I'm not going back," I snapped as Rowan's hand tightened around my wrist. I spat in his face and grinned as my saliva slipped down his cheek. He quickly let go of my wrist and whipped his hand across his face. He stood up and before I could do the same he kicked me, hard, in the stomach. I cried out and rolled away from him onto my back. He knelt before me again but this time wrapped his hand around my throat, squeezing hard.

"Rowan!" I heard Ash yell, "don't kill her."

"I'm not, I'm just paying her back," he smirked as my lungs started to burn.

"That's enough Rowan!" Ash demanded as I heard Puck cry out in pain. From the corner of my eyes I saw Puck leaning against a nearby tree breathing heavily as he held an injured hand to his chest. He looked at me with an apologetic expression as my vision started to blacken. Rowan was looking down at me with a huge grin on his face. I closed my eyes for the briefest second and the pressure was released from my neck. I turned on to my stomach and started coughing, rubbing my neck.

"What do you think you are doing brother?!" Sage's voice snapped. I opened my eyes and saw Sage standing in front of me, his sword drawn.

"She deserved it," Rowan said as he stood up. I looked around for Puck but couldn't find him anywhere.

"You were trying to kill her!" Sage snapped as I saw anger rolling off of him in waves. His emotions were more visible to me than anybody else.

"Mother is expecting us," Ash said as Rowan started to huff in irritation. Sage slowly calmed down and shed his sword. He knelt down next to me with a worried expression but I just looked at him with fear in my eyes. I shook my head.

"No, don't take me back," I begged but he just looked at me sadly. He lifted me into his arms, his arms under my legs and upper back. "Please don't," I begged, I was too weak to fight him. Sage just shhed me and started walking.

"Ash," Sage said quietly. Ash walked up to us and nodded. All of a sudden I started feeling tired. I tried to fight it but couldn't.

"No," I murmured as darkness took me away.

* * *

**Hey guys well here's chapter 5. Yeah I know kind of weird but just wait until you see what happens next. I hoped you liked it.**

**Please review, I love it when you do and I will update sooner if you do!**

**:D**


End file.
